


All Harper and One Grayson

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Dick, Bowhunter Security, Episode 4, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3, Uniforms, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: After their arrival Dick finds himself manhandled onto his bed, handcuffs and all.  They’re not even out of Will’s company uniforms yet.  Dick had wanted to take a shower or something before picking a movie.“What’s the matter Dick?  I thought we were here to unwind?” Jim walks in, all smiles and crossed arms, looking him up and down just the same as Will, who sat next to him on the bed.“Yeah, you guys came over to unwind.  I thought you said we were gonna watch movies and relax?” Dick scowled, even the younger Harper, Roy, was smugly watching him, leaning on the bedroom door frame.“Dude, I said we should 'Netflix and chill'.” Roy corrected.“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Dick answered.





	All Harper and One Grayson

“What the hell, Harper?!” Dick strains against the handcuffs that Will had suddenly restrained him with.  To the headboard of the bed no less.

 

When he’d invited the Harpers to come over to his apartment in Bludhaven this wasn’t what he had in mind.  Well he hadn’t invited them really, they’d just decided they wanted to come hang with him after the whole fiasco with Will’s company.

 

Dick had conceded and said he would let Roy-Wall- _Will_ even pick a car out of their catalogue when they got there since his was demolished.  Bruce wouldn’t mind the costs.

 

But after their arrival Dick finds himself manhandled onto his bed, handcuffs and all.  They’re not even out of Will’s company uniforms yet. Dick had wanted to take a shower or something before picking a movie.

 

“What’s the matter Dick?  I thought we were here to unwind?” Jim walks in, all smiles and crossed arms, looking him up and down just the same as Will, who sat next to him on the bed.

 

“Yeah, you guys came over to unwind.  I thought you said we were gonna watch movies and relax?” Dick scowled, even the younger Harper, Roy, was smugly watching him, leaning on the bedroom door frame.

 

“Dude, I said we should 'Netflix and chill'.” Roy corrected.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Dick answered.

 

All of the Harpers looked at each other for a moment and then back at him.  Dick feels like he’s missing something here as all of them start laughing together.

 

None of them hold back either.  Dick think Will and Roy might be crying.  At least Jim has the decency to look sorry for laughing unlike the other two.

 

“What the hell’s so funny?!” Dick asks frustrated, again testing out his restraints.  He could get out of he wanted to, but that would take dislocating his thumb and he really would prefer not to.

 

“Oh Dick, you sweet summer child.” Will teases, which then gets Dick really riled up.

 

“First off I know what that means I think but I’m a spring baby!” Dick said, having enough of this, “Someone tell me what the hell is going on!”

 

“You’re not serious.” the youngest Harper says and then looks at his older clones for confirmation but they both looked at him and shrugged, “You really don’t know what 'Netflix and chill' is?  How outdated are you? You an old man or something? You living under a rock? I literally just came back and I know what 'Netflix and chill' is.”

 

Dick glares at the cocky kid.  It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t keeping up with whatever trends were happening, he’s been busy, “Enlighten me oh great one.”

 

“Oh we plan to.” Will says playfully, drawing his attention once more, his hand falls on Dick’s hip and drags to his inner thigh.  Will loosens his tie with his other hand and the strain in his neck as he does this has Dick staring.

 

Dick shifts surprised, closing his legs shyly, one knee up slightly, “Wha-”

 

“That’s why we’re here.” Jim smiles his stupidly sweet smile and comes to sit on the bed on the opposite side of Will and caresses his cheek for a moment before his hands swipe up and he tugs softly at Dick’s dark locks.  His shirt is already unbuttoned.  He's taking it off as well as his white undershirt and his abs and arms are really something else.  He's so thick with muscle and waxed clean, Dick wants to touch, wants to know what it would feel like to have him flush against his own skin.

 

Although he seemed to be the tamest of the Harpers he was still Harper and he was still a tiger in the end.  Just like the other two.

 

“Ah fuck,” Dick breathed out, realizing just what Netflix and chill really was as Will's hand snaked over his erection and started palming him.  Jim’s hands starting to roam, massaging his hair and tugging with more strengths.

 

Dick trembled under their touches, back arched and straining.  So this is what he agreed to when he said he would ‘Netflix and chill’ with them.  Dick’s face turns hot just thinking about it now, how casually they’d said it and how happy he was to have them over.  

 

“W-wait I ah… need a moment to get um… whelmed?” Dick sighs out, Will and Jim still touching him, just touching him so much.  Jim, now shirtless, had his zipper undone already as well; Will, his tie undone and hung around his shoulders, his shirt still on just unbuttoned.

 

“Just let go.” Jim coo’s, “No need to get whelmed.  It’s okay to do the opposite.”

 

“That’s what we’re here for.” Will repeats what Jim had said before and Dick can’t help but whimper from Will’s hands pressing down on him and now undoing his belt.  It zipped off smoothly and in Will's hands he playfully whips it against the side of the bed with a crack.  The shudder that runs through Dick's body as if he felt that makes Dick embarrassed and he pouts as best he can at his friend.  Will just smugly throws it aside.

 

This was really happening.  The realization hits Dick like a truck and it winds him just as fighting on top of the moving van had.  It’s invigorating and embarrassing at the same time. Exposing him in a way he wasn’t used to. But then again, he trusted Will, and the other two Harpers more than almost anyone.  If he was going to be vulnerable with anyone shouldn’t it be with them?

 

The youngest Harper tosses off his hat, pulls off his jacket and his own shirt with vigor, and then stares Dick down as he unbuckles his own belt.  He bites his gloves off fast and feral.  He’s already rock hard, his face flushed, and the look on it is heady already.

 

It's the first time in a while that Dick has seen Roy's mechanical right arm, when he's not in costume.  He carries it now like it's a part of himself but it's clear every day that he still hides it, that he was still a bit self conscious about it in his day to day life.  The fact that he doesn't hesitate once when taking off his clothes speaks volumes.

 

Dick can’t help how his body responds when he’s being touched and he see’s Roy’s pants drop just like he can’t help his smart mouth when he says, “You look like you’re gonna cum just standing there, kid.  You sure you’re ready for the big time?” He’s feeling a little smug that he got a chance to talk back to Roy.

 

“I’m not a kid.”  he defends a little too righteously.

 

Dick laughs good-naturedy but moans when Jim pulls his hair tight at the same time Will puts pressure over his now unzipped jeans.

 

Roy crawls up to him from the end of the bed.  Will’s hands are now at his chest unbuttoning his shirt and roaming the broadness of it.  Roy’s in between Dick’s legs as he pulls off his jeans and then licks Dick’s boxer briefs over his half hard cock from base to tip, right where Will had been palming moments ago, then sucked on him over the fabric until it was soaked in his spit.

 

Dick shivered uncontrollably, trying his best not to move his hips.

 

Roy smirked triumphant, “Who looks like the virgin boy now?”

 

“Now I never said _that_ .” Dick scoffed, “But now that you mention it someone seems a bit _too_ eager now don’t they?  I know you don’t get a lotta ass being you’re awkward self, so It’d be an honor to take that sweet virginity of yours, _kid_.”

 

Roy’s face is beet red now, speechless.

 

“Don’t try to out snark him kid, Dick has a smart mouth.” Will tells him.

 

“It’s true.” Dick shrugs.

 

“The best thing to do is make him feel so good he shuts up.” he continues.

 

“Hey!”

 

Before Dick could say more Will’s kissing him breathless, his tongue tracing the inside of his mouth, dancing with his own, long and drawn out and knowing.  It wasn’t his and Will’s first rodeo and it showed in the way they moved.  The beard was prickly yet soft against his skin making him want to rub his face against his like a cat.

 

Jim as well was pulling his hair, his other hand roaming his midsection and his voice, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, making them tingle with the sensation.

 

While his lips were occupied Roy started pulling off his boxer-briefs and copied his own technique from before, licking from base to tip.  He then sucked kisses all along his now hard erection.

 

“AAaah!” Dick gasped out as their kiss finally broke and he panted hard, eyes dazed.

 

“Just like that.” Will cooed.

 

Dick looks down at Roy who’s between his legs, his dick in his mouth, getting himself off with his mechanical hand.

 

“Put it in.” Dick groans, lifting his hips needily, “C’mere, Roy.”

 

Roy stops bobbing his head and then crawls up to Dick and kisses him deep and needy and _hungry_.  He’s all sharp angles and harsh teeth, trying to prove himself and it reminds Dick so much of Will when he was younger and it makes Dick smile.

 

As they pull away Roy see’s it and doesn’t seem to like that very much, probably thinking Dick’s going to make fun of him again, which he just might.  Roy was cute when he was flustered.

 

“You know what to do, big boy.” Dick teases.

 

Roy looks to Jim and Will.  Will hands him the lube Dick kept in his drawer in his nightstand.  He pours a generous amount on his non-mechanical fingers and then rubs them along Dick’s ass before inserting one and then the other, finding they both fit along the insides of Dick’s walls.

 

“Fuck,” Roy muttered as he watched Dick writhe under him.  The older Harpers kissing at his cheeks and at his neck, “You’re so fucking hot.”

 

“For an old man?” Dick comments through his haze.

 

Roy added another finger and pressed just right making Dick shake in pleasure, “For an old man.” He conceded.

 

Dick gasped, his cock twitching, “Put it in already, kid.”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Roy muttered taking his fingers out and lining himself up.

 

Dick’s enjoying teasing him too much and it shows in his smile.

 

Annoyed and horny as fuck Roy goes hard, pushing in all the way and then thrusting fast and deep.

 

Dick’s breath hitches in pain and pleasure.  It was just like when Will was younger, he had no self control, so ready and eager.  

 

Dick loved it.

 

“Ah… mMmm!” Dick moaned.

 

It was Jim’s turn for a kiss, soft and tender, yet like Roy’s kisses a little clumsy.

 

Will took to having pushed Dick’s unbuttoned shirt off up until the handcuffs and was rubbing and sucking at his nipples.

 

Not to be outdone Roy started fisting Dick’s erection in time with his thrusts, fast and erratic.

 

Dick can’t hold it in, he’s cumming as Roy spills inside him.

 

Hardly any time to catch his breath yet Roy has pulled out and he's hard already, bless his young soul.  He’s climbed into Dick’s lap, rubbing his erection against Dick’s and he’s so sensitive now after cumming that he hisses a little.

 

“My turn.” Jim whispers in his ear.  He bites it lightly before moving between his thighs and now he’s got Roy straddling him, kissing him senseless, insatiable, as Jim gets ready to enter him and he can hardly breath but Will is here too being the one cooing in his ears, biting at his neck, hands roaming up and down his arms.

 

Everywhere is tingling and hot and yet he’s ready, so ready when Jim enters him.  He’s bigger than the young Roy, thicker, but more controlled. Yet he feels every pulsing push in and out of him.

 

Roy is not to be ignored and he makes it known.  He’s intoxicating, fisting his and Dick’s cocks together so fast, just so fast.  

 

“N-Nnnn!” Dick bites his lip hard, tilting his head up.  It hurts.  It’s too soon.  He can’t cum again, not yet.

 

“Roy,” Will says, seeing this, “Why don’t you give his mouth a try?”

 

"Fuck..." Roy just grunts as Will takes Dicks erection in his own hand, away from Roy’s erratic thrusts.  The youngest is too far gone though, not caring. He makes his way up the bed and leans his arm on the headboard for support as he guides Dicks mouth towards his hard on with his other hand.

 

Dick takes it deep and then almost chokes as Roy thrusts, once again eagerly.  Dick’s eyes tear up involuntarily.

 

“Hey, eeaasy.” Will tells him, grabbing Roy’s arm tightly in warning, “Make him feel good too.”

 

Roy shakes, struggling to go slower but it’s better, more tolerable, Roy still goes deep in his throat and Dick moans around him.

 

Jim is being so good to him and so is Roy and Will and god he wants to give back but he’s fucking tied to the bed and can’t do anything but-

 

His tongue rubs the underside of Roy’s cock in rhythm as he gyrates his bodies with Jim.

 

He can feel Roy losing control again but he pulls out before he cums down Dick’s throat, instead cumming in ribbons on his face, Dick’s mouth still open wide.

 

Roy pants above him for a moment before he moves off of him, sinking into the bed beside Dick, opposite of Will.  Will then kisses his teary eyes and then tenderly kisses him, wet and open mouthed.

 

Jim pulls Dick’s legs over his shoulders, and the seeming gentle giant leans in and bends him in half as he pounds into him.  Dick can’t move.  He can’t do anything. All he can do is let Jim fuck him senseless.

 

Dick’s cock hangs near his face and Dick can’t help but bend up and lick the tip, then finding he can suck it, pleasuring himself with his own mouth.

 

“Oh shit.” every Harper mutters in unison, staring wide eyed, cocks throbbing at the sight and Dick would have laughed if he could.  This wasn’t the first time he’s done this, and he wonders what they would do if he told them that.

 

Jim cums inside, filling him up for a second time, Dick follows moments later catching most of his own cum on his tongue but a lot falls on his face because of Jim’s bouncing thrusts.

 

Letting him down slowly Jim pulls out.  He massages Dick’s inner thighs soothingly and then licks his ass, the cum dribbling out slightly, “So good for us.” Jim mumbles.

 

And even after all of that Dick can feel his ears turn red as Jim’s finger prods inside of him as he pushes his tongue inside as well.  Dick murmurs out unintelligible noises as Will and Roy both try to kiss him at once and god he can’t breath but he’s not going to complain, not ever.

 

“You ready for me?” Will asks softly, softer than he’s ever remembered Will being.

 

Dick nods incessantly.

 

Will kisses him one more time before he’s undoing his handcuffs and then before Dick can do anything about it, arms too tired to move from straining, his shirt is finally pulled off and he’s cuffed again just not to the headboard this time.

 

Jim gets out of Wills way as he takes up the end of the bed.  Jim finally gets his pants off, his precum pearling out of his tip. 

 

Roy is raring to go again but doesn't know what to do with himself as he lays on the bed beside Dick. Will rolls his eyes at the kid, eating Dick up as much as he can, and flips Dick over so he’s straddling Roy.

 

Will spreads Dick’s ass and gives it a good slap watching him twitch and it wiggle from the hit in satisfaction.  Dick moaned, the slap had caused a chain reaction making Dick lean forward in a jerk and rub his cock against Roy's making Roy moan as well as the younger again pulls his head down to make out with him endlessly.

 

Jim didn’t look done either, his cock, now throbbing, coming to full mast in his hand.  He takes his place kneeling at the head of the bed and as Will finally enters so does Jim.

 

Dick moans feeling full and used as Roy becomes occupied with rubbing their cocks together once more and licking his nipples until they tingled and itched with sensitivity making him flinch in pleasure.

 

Dick’s voice vibrated on Jim’s cock making him grunt in need.  That control slipping just slightly, that big cock pushing down into his throat.

 

His eyes water again and Jim whispers to him that he’s so good, that he’s taking it so well and he hold his head on both sides and wipes at Dick’s eyes with his thumbs.

 

God, Jim was so soft and sweet, and Roy was so rough and excitable, and Will was so… so familiar and good.

 

Just the thought of Will… his cock inside of him, moving just the way it should, rubbing just the right way, touching all the right places because he knows him and what makes him feel the best.

 

What he needs.

 

Will massages his ass and his hands roam up his back and then back again.  He spanks him again sending a jolt through him and then the rest of them.

 

Nothing else matters, nothing in the world, he can’t think of anything else but how good he feels and god that’s just perfect.  

 

Roy is gyrating under him, ready to cum again.  He stimulates Dick’s nipples and cock so roughly Dick can’t help but moan so loud.  He swallows having a hard time breathing because it’s so hard to concentrate and then Roy is cumming along with Jim as he pulls out and cums on Dick’s face, most of his gets into Dick’s hair and some drips down on Roy.

 

Dick’s finally catching his breath a little when Will changes their position in swift motion.  Will is now on his back, Dick on top of him, cock still deep inside him. They both move and Dick can finally hear, above the harsh breathing, moaning, and fog in his head, the wet filthy noises of their bodies pushing together.

 

Dick reaches his handcuffed hands up Wills abs to his thick red hair and back down just- just wanting to feel _more_.

 

Will’s hands are at his hips, helping them move faster and better.

 

“Will,” Dick gets out between his breaths, “Inside- cum, cum with me.”

 

Will can’t help but watch how beautifully Dick throws his head back as he cums.  Ecstasy clear on his face and god those fluttering eyelashes and that magnificent mouth and the tilt of that lean muscular back and you don’t have to tell Will to cum twice he’s been holding back this whole time.  Thrusting hard he releases everything inside.

 

Dick rides out his orgasm until he collapses over Will in exhaustion.

 

He rolls off of him and onto his back.

 

Roy is laying next to him while Jim kneels at his head leaning against the headboard.

 

They’re all still gasping for breath, sweaty, sticky, and sensitive.

 

“Fuck.” Roy says again in wonder for what seems like the hundredth time that day.

 

“You really need to broaden your vocabulary there kid.” Jim tells him.

 

“Fuck off.” Roy defends.

 

“Don’t blame him.  Kids in shock ‘cause I’m so good.” Dick finally says, voice slightly rasped.

 

Unusual silence ensues.  Dick turns his head towards the youngest Harper and see’s him blushing hard.  He notices Dick and the other Harper's looking at him and tries to hide his face in his elbow.

 

“Oh shit, it’s true.” Will whistles, “The kid’s getting hard again just thinking about him.”

 

“Fuck off!  All of you! And stop calling me a kid!  I’m a grown ass adult you assholes!”

 

They laugh at the youngest together and then they fall into comfortable silence before Dick sits up.

 

“As much as I wish we could, we can’t all fit on my bed.  How about we all take showers and I can get out the futons.” Dick suggests.

 

“Or-” Will says.

 

“We can all take a shower together!” Jim continues.

 

“To conserve water.” Roy nodded as if it were of course the smart thing to do.

 

“Sure!  My bathroom is big enough for-” Dick looked at all the Harpers smug faces and then glared at them, “Is this another ‘Netflix and chill’ thing?”

 

“And if it is?” Will asks.

 

Dick sighs, “I say then someone’s gotta carry me because I’m doing most of the work here!”

 

“We’re taking care of _you_!” Roy rebukes.

 

“All the more reason I should be carried.” Dick quips.

 

“That can be arranged.” Jim says, picking up Dick bridal style.

 

As they walked to the bathroom together Dick suddenly looked up at them in alarm.

  
“Oh my god!” Dick exclaims, “All those times those kids at the tower told me they were going to ‘Netflix and chill’ _THIS_ is what they meant?!”

**Author's Note:**

> There was an issue of Nightwing where Dick didn't know what Netflix and Chill was and I found that way too freaking funny. I'm sorry.
> 
> But also I had to write this foursome and you're welcome.
> 
> (I was debating on including Roy but I'm glad I did. He was fun to write.)


End file.
